Ingreso en el infierno
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Algo tuvo que pasar para que Alice terminara en un manicomio, tal vez su peculiar don tuviera algo que ver. One-Shot. Reto LOL.


**Summary:** Algo tuvo que pasar para que Alice terminara en un manicomio, tal vez su peculiar don tuviera algo que ver. One-Shot. Reto LOL.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.

**Nota de Autora:** Responde al reto "chibis" del foro LOL (Lobo, Oveja y León).

* * *

**Ingreso en el infierno**

- … dieciocho, diecinueve, ¡veinte! – Alice se dio la vuelta y echó a andar decidida en una dirección. Caminaba de puntillas, acercándose sigilosamente al enorme matorral tras el que se había escondido su hermana. Asomó la cabeza y vio a Cynthia acurrucada pensando aún que su escondite era seguro.

- ¡Te encontré! – chilló Alice con su aguda voz y rompió a reír a carcajadas. Cynthia dio un salto del susto y empezó a quejarse.

- ¡Haces trampas! ¡No puede ser que siempre me encuentres tan rápido!

- No es mi culpa que seas tan mala jugando al escondite – replicó Alice todavía riendo.

En realidad no he hecho trampas pensó Alice, si no puedo evitar saber donde se esconde, no estoy haciendo trampas se convenció a sí misma.

Cynthia ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando, siempre perdía contra Alice. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero su hermana mayor siempre parecía saberlo todo, ¡cómo le gustaría parecerse más a ella!

Volvieron corriendo por el camino de vuelta a casa saltando y cantando las canciones que aprendían en el colegio. Aunque tenían sus pequeñas peleas, lo cierto es que las hermanas Brandon se llevaban muy bien.

Iban caminando y recitando por turnos las estrofas de una larga poesía que las tendría entretenidas el resto del trayecto cuando Cynthia se dio cuenta de que su hermana no seguía con su verso.

- ¡Alice, te toca! – se volvió hacia su hermana y vio que estaba muy quieta en mitad del camino con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Alice? ¡Alice! – gritó y la zarandeó para que volviera en sí pero ella ni se inmutaba, parecía estar muy lejos de allí, observando fijamente quién-sabe-qué.

Al cabo de unos segundos, o unos minutos, Cynthia no estaba muy segura del tiempo que había pasado, los ojos de Alice volvieron a enfocar la realidad y de su garganta salió un escalofriante alarido. Cynthia se asustó tanto que se apartó de golpe y Alice cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando y ahogándose en su propio llanto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Cynthia con voz temblorosa. Nunca había visto a su hermana llorar así. Alice era la mayor, la fuerte. Alice no lloraba nunca, Alice sólo reía y lo sabía todo.

Al cabo de un rato la pequeña Alice empezó a calmarse un poco y pudo articular alguna palabra coherente.

- Había mucha sangre… él… en el suelo… - Cynthia no entendía nada y estaba aterrada por el estado de su hermana, le preocupaba el pánico que veía en sus ojos.

Al final se armó de valor al ver que Alice seguía sin levantarse y balbuceaba cosas terribles y sin sentido, la alzó del suelo y la llevó a casa tirando de ella. Por el camino Alice había dejado de intentar hablar y se había quedado muy seria pero en cuanto llegaron a casa fue directa hacia su padre que leía la prensa en su sillón. Se acercó sigilosamente y esperó hasta tener su atención. Cynthia se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, mirando con ojos como platos a la extraña que se había adueñado del cuerpo de su hermana.

El Sr. Brandon levantó la vista de las noticias y miró a su hija. Le estaba poniendo nervioso ahí parada mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – preguntó.

- He visto algo – dijo ella solamente.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué has visto?

- Algo… muy malo… - añadió con voz queda.

- ¿Dónde has visto esa cosa tan mala? – preguntó el Sr. Brandon cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería decir qué era lo que había visto.

- En… mi cabeza… - susurró Alice mirándose los zapatos.

El Sr. Brandon inspiró profundamente para intentar calmarse pero no le sirvió de mucho, le sacaba de quicio que su hija dijera esas tonterías, ya la había castigado antes por decir esas cosas pero al parecer nunca aprendía la lección. Ya no sabía qué hacer con ella. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más su hija empezó a hablar con un hilo de voz pero sin detenerse por nada. Invenciones absurdas sobre sus vecinos, palabrotas, gritos, discusiones. ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas la niña? Insultos, reproches, más gritos. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo que era la infidelidad? Luego golpes, puñetazos, patadas, llantos, ojos morados, una desesperada llamada de socorro, pasos apresurados, manos asiendo objetos cercanos, golpeando el cuerpo magullado en el suelo, herramientas, un mango de madera, una hoja afilada, el peso del hacha cayendo sobre la mujer, el hilo hundiéndose en la carne, sangre brotando de las heridas, a borbotones. Golpes secos y silencio. Un silencio aterrador envolvía la sala cuando Alice dejó de hablar.

El Sr. Brandon se recompuso tras unos momentos, se llevó a Alice a su cuarto y la encerró allí sin cenar. Estaría castigada hasta que dejara de comportarse de esa manera. Se preguntaba de donde había esa salido esa criatura, ese monstruo no podía ser carne de su carne.

La noche cayó en el pueblo pero pocos dormían. De pronto un portazo y después unos gritos. Luego más ruido, algún alarido, ruidos sordos y de pronto silencio.

El Sr. Brandon se asomó al jardín incapaz de conciliar el sueño justo a tiempo de ver a su vecino huir corriendo de su casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Un mal presentimiento. Se acercó a la puerta de al lado que seguía entreabierta, entró y un brutal escenario apareció ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de su vecina yacía mutilado en el suelo, el hacha la leña ensangrentada todavía clavada en su estómago. Justo como lo había descrito su Alice apenas unas horas antes. Su pequeña Alice había descrito esto. Su pequeña Alice había asesinado a esa mujer.

Volvió a casa encolerizado y atemorizado. Nadie podía saberlo, nadie lo iba a relacionar más con ese pequeño monstruo. Sacó a la niña de la cama, la metió en el coche y condujo.

La entrada del manicomio era silenciosa y algo siniestra, tenía ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes así que dejó a su hija en la recepción y se marchó sin siquiera decir adiós. Alice no entendía nada, Alice llamaba a su padre a gritos, no sabía donde estaba y quería volver a casa, a su cama, pero esos señores la agarraron y la metieron en otra habitación. Fría y vacía. Poco sabía Alice que sólo saldría de ese lugar cuando su corazón dejase de latir. Poco sabía Alice que nunca recordaría nada del infierno que viviría en el manicomio.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
